Pecahan Purnama
by prof. creau
Summary: James menatap curiga sahabatnya. Remus sering menghilang dari kamar pada malam-malam tertentu. Jadi, James mencaritahu ada apa gerangan? Pedofilia!Fenrir x Pelajar!Remus.


**Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling**

 _Pecahan Purnama_ (c) prof. creau

Warning: BL/SLASH, OOC, Lemons~ romens alay ala creau, don't like don't read~

.

.

Benarkah itu?

Apa benar Remus Lupin seorang manusia serigala?

James tahu manusia serigala adalah sesosok _dark creauture_ yang tentunya tidak bersahabat. Dari perpustakaan Potter Manor, yang sebagaimana jarang ia kunjungi namun ayahanda selalu memaksa untuk mempelajari teori sihir yang tidak diajari di Hogwart, James menemukan salah satu bab tentang manusia serigala.

 _Manusia serigala akan berubah setiap bulan purnama._

Informasi ini terlalu umum bahkan, dunia muggle sudah tahu akan hal ini. Banyak film yang dibuat berdasarkan manusia serigala, tapi tentunya telah dimodifikasi untuk menambah suasana dramatisir dan efek-efek yang tidak penting.

 _Beberapa penyihir (mungkin juga muggle) bisa menjadi bagian makhluk ini dengan penyebaran virus lycantrophy._

Ah, virus yang seperti apa itu. Pengetahuan James tidak seluas jidat teman sebayanya, Kelvin. Otak James jadi bekerja keras. 'Lantas, asal virus itu darimana?' Pikir James. Semakin ia membaca buku itu, semakin banyak pula informasi yang ia peroleh.

 _Virus ini berasal dari ras manusia serigala murni. Taring, darah dan cakarnya adalah medium penyebaran virus_.

James bergidik. Tidak pernah sekali waktu ia membayangkan digigit oleh manusia serigala. Ia masih suka menjadi penyihir. Terima kasih.

 _Ras serigala murni akan bisa mengendalikan akal sehat mereka walau mereka berubah saat purnama tiba, berbeda dengan yang terinfeksi. Sangat jelas sekali bahwa mereka bisa berubah sesuai kehendak mereka, tapi bulan purnama adalah hal yang tak bisa terelakan._

'Lalu... Remus... ia seorang manusia serigala murni atau yang terinfeksi?' James menatap Remus yang menata buku-bukunya. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana melakukan aktivitasnya.

"James... kau tahu, aku akan mengira kau mengincar Remus jika kau terus melihatnya begitu." Sirius Black mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat tempat tidurnya kembali rapi.

Remus berhenti memasukan bukunya ke dalam lemari kecil yang berhasil ia transfigurasi dari sebuah kunci. "Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Severus?"

Sirius menyeringai. "Atau kau ingin dua-duanya? Kalau aku jadi kau juga aku tidak keberatan melihat Severus melenguh kesatikan dan Remus yang memohon untuk tidak mengabaikannya."

Buku yang Remus pegang, seketika melayang ke muka Sirius. Tanpa sihir.

James nyengir. "Kau berfantasi Remus yang seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan kekasih misteriusmu? Dibuang begitu saja?"

"Hei, dia segala-galanya untukku!"

" _Ewh._ Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang itu. Mr. Misterious Guy membuat Siri sepuitis ini."

Malam itu, mereka tertawa bersama. Peter datang dengan banyak makanan, peri rumah berbaik hati memberinya makanan walau jam malam sudah lewat. Mereka makan bersama dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Remus tersenyum kecil, tapi warna matanya perlahan mulai menggelap.

Ia rindu.

Ingin segera berjumpa.

Orang yang ia rindukan dalam Hutan Terlarang.

.

Kelas mantra adalah kelas terakhir untuk gryffindor untuk kelas lima. Remus terlihat senang sekali. Ia baru saja dapat surat. Sirius menggodanya bahwa itu surat cinta karena wajah Remus nampak berseri-seri.

Mantra tempus telah Remus gunakan. Pukul lima tepat sudah. Ia segera pergi dari kastil tua itu, mengendap-endap melewati pondok milik Hagrid dan bernapas lega ketika sampai di depan Hutan Terlarang.

Dalam surat tersebut menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak boleh terlambat. Akan ada hukuman jika ia terlambat. Pipinya bersemu ketika ia membaca bagian itu.

Remus melangkah memasuki Hutan Terlarang.

James mengikuti dari belakang.

James tahu pemuda bersurai coklat madu ini sering menghilang pada beberapa malam. Kemudian, dia akan kembali dengan beberapa luka lebam? Entahlah, yang pasti dari balik kemeja sekolah berlengan panjang yang selalu Remus pakai, James bisa melihat biru keunguan pada lengan dan pergelangan tangannya.

Luka-luka itu juga terlihat bagai luka baru. Padahal Remus selalu tersenyum kepada khalayak, tapi James tak menyangka bahwa Remus memiliki masalah yang tak pernah ia duga.

Oh, spekulasi mengenai Remus yang seorang manusia serigala bukan baru-baru ini terlintas di benaknya. James sudah lama curiga kepada sahabatnya. Ia selalu menutupi kecurigaannya dengan tidak bertanya atau membuat pernyataan yang tidak memprovokasi.

Semakin dalam Remus memasuki hutan tersebut, semakin dalam pula James memasuki. Dilihat dari caranya ia berjalan tanpa ragu menandakan bahwa Remus sudah tahu betul sisi-sisi dari Hutan Terlarang. ' _Bloody hell_ , apa setiap malam ia sering ke sini?'

Sebuah sungai terlihat. James merapatkan syalnya dalam balutan jubah gaib. Ia bersembunyi di balik bebatuan besar. Entah mengapa, walau ia menggunakan jubah gaib, ia masih harus bersembunyi.

"Serigala kecilku..." suara berat seorang pria menyadarkan James bahwa di sini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua. Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan otot-otot yang tersembunyi di balik jubahnya keluar dari balik bebatuan yang lain.

James mendekati mereka berdua dengan hati-hati.

Remus berjengit tatkala pria itu melingkarkan lengan kekar pada perut Remus dan berbisik, "Kamu telat, serigala kecilku." Wajah pucat Remus jadi merah. Ia mendesah ketika lidah pria itu menjilat lehernya.

Kaki Remus bergetar hebat, tak kuasa menahan sensasi yang ia rasa. "Ahh... ah... Fen—"

"Sst... ingat peraturannya, kan? Jangan sebut namaku." Tangan pria itu memasuki kemeja Remus, membuat murid gryffindor itu mendesah keras-keras.

"Maaf, maaf, Tu— _ahn_..."

Pria itu mendorong Remus, membuat Remus terbaring beralaskan tanah. Sebuah sabuk yang ia kenakan, dilepas dan diikatkan pada kedua tangan Remus di atas kepalanya. Bibir Remus berusaha mengucap kata, tapi yang keluar hanya desahan.

Hari ini Remus akan dapat hukuman karena terlambat.

Pria itu menindih Remus, mengurung Remus diantara tangannya. Ia menyeringai ketika Remus menggesekan selangkangannya kepada bagian depan pria itu. "Sabar, serigala kecilku. Kau harus dapat hukuman dulu baru aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau."

Pria itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Remus. Teriakan kesakitan Remus membuat burung gagak di sana pergi. Hisapan-hisapan di leher Remus dapatkan dari pria itu. "Tuan..." Remus kembali menggesekan selangkangannya.

Pria itu menampar Remus. "Ini hukuman, serigala kecil!"

Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Remus. Pria itu menjilatnya.

Remus harus bersabar. Ini hukumannya. Pria itu masih ingin bermain pada bagian atas Remus. Kemeja Remus disobek. Badan penuh luka Remus jadi terlihat. Pria itu menggumam betapa cantiknya ia malam ini, membuatnya tersipu malu.

Bundaran merah muda itu ia hisap. Menggigit-gigitnya kecil. Desahan yang dijeluarkan Remus membuat kejantanan pria itu menegang. Berbeda dengan punya Remus yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan lengket dari dalam celananya yang masih utuh.

Pria itu membuka paksa celana Remus. Ia menggenggam kejantanan Remus. "Aah!" Cairan lengket itu keluar lagi, membasahi tangan pria itu.

"Baiklah, serigala kecil. Aku akan berbaik hati memaafkanmu."

"Aahh... Tu-Tuann... te-terima ka-aah-sihh..."

"Kata kuncinya, serigala kecilku?"

 _"I want you, Master..."_ Remus tersenyum. Ini adalah kegiatan malam harinya selain berubah menjadi manusia serigala.

Pria itu menyeringai, membuka kaki Remus yang terbebas dari celana secara paksa. Remus melebarkan matanya. Biasanya, sang Tuan akan menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu...

Pria itu juga membuka celananya, memperlihatkan kenjantanan seorang pria berumur. Ah, lubang Remus tidak pernah terbiasa dengan ukuran itu, seberapapun sering mereka bercinta.

Remus menggigit bibirnya dengan linang air mata. Kejantanan pria itu memasuki lubang Remus secara paksa.

Remus menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Ia kesakitan.

Ini seperti dirobek.

Pria itu terkekeh, menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Kaki Remus bergelinjang. Lubangnya yang tidak dipersiapkan, tanpa lubric, sedang dijelajahi dengan ritme cepat.

Remus memohon untuk berhenti.

Ia kesakitan.

 _Tolongtolongtolong._

Pria itu berbohong, katanya mau memaafkan, tapi sekarang Remus malah dihukum habis-habisan.

"Serigala kecilku, bertahanlah... kita baru mulai." Pria itu menggenggam kejantanan Remus dengan kuat. "Bukan kah kau yang menginginkan ini, hm?"

Teriakan Remus berubah jadi desahan tatkala pria itu menusuk bagian yang tepat. Seringai pria itu terkembang. Ia malah melambatkan ritmenya.

Badan Remus bergetar.

"Tu-Tuan?"

"Ada apa, serigala kecilku?"

 _Kenapa Tuan melambat?_

 _Percepat lagi, Tuan!_

 _Aku mohon... seperti yang tadi..._

"Le-lebih cepat, Tuan..."

Pria itu mencium bibir Remus. Jantung Remus berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Baru kali ini pria itu mencium bibirnya. Pada malam-malam sebelumnya, Remus hanya membuka kakinya dan mencoba mencium pria itu namun, pria itu selalu menjauhkan kepalanya.

Remus mulai berpikir bahwa ia hanyalah alat untuk memuaskan sang Tuan. Tidak ada rasa diantara mereka, kecuali perasaan Remus kepada pria itu. Pergulatan lidah tentunya didominasi oleh pria itu. Remus menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman itu.

Di saat Remus menikmati ciuman itu, sang Tuang menghentakan kejantanannya semakin cepat. Remus membelalakan matanya tatkala sensasi nyaman menyelimuti setiap nadinya. Ia mengeluarkan cairan yang entah keberapa kalinya, membuat perut serta tangan pria itu kotor.

"Serigala kecilku, jangan tidur dulu... kita masih punya beberapa ronde lagi, hm?"

Pria itu melirik salah satu bebatuan besar. Ia tahu ada orang di sana yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sejak awal. Ia bahkan tahu orang itu datang bersama serigala kecilnya. Ah, serigala kecilnya... anak penyihir yang sengaja ia infeksi.

Fenrir Greyback nama pria itu. Sejak Remus bisa membaca, pria ini telah menandai Remus namun, baru setahun kemudian Fenrir menggigit anak manis itu, memberikan lycantrophy penuh cinta. Ia mengambil kesempatan ketika bocah itu ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja.

Fenrir ingin memiliki Remus sepenuhnya ketika remaja ini beranjak dewasa. Akan tetapi, ia hanya bisa berencana karena tepat Remus menginjak umur empat belas tahun, pria itu sudah memiliki Remus, memegang kendali, memberikan tanda kepemilikan.

Karena statusnya sebagai manusia serigala terinfeksi, indra penciuman dan penglihatan Remus tidak setajam milik Fenrir.

.

.

.

James Potter yang melihat serentetan adegan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, perlahan mundur ke belakang. Ia berbalik dan berlari. Jauh dari pasangan serigala itu.

Iya, James sudah tidak meragukan Remus. Buktinya sudah terlihat di depan mata. Ia tahu pria itu, Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir adalah seorang manusia serigala murni. Dulu, ketika usia James masih sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun, ayahnya pernah mengundang pria itu ke salah satu pesta di Potter Manor. Ayahnya bukan penyihir rasis yang membeda-bedakan antar _creature._

Jujur, James tidak terlalu suka pria itu. Waktu di pesta, pandangan mata Fenrir selalu ke arahnya, seolah-olah ia akan menerkamnya bulat-bulat, seolah-olah James akan dibawa ke suatu tempat dan tidak akan kembali dari sana. Maka dari itu, James tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi ayahnya.

Sampai di Hogwart, Sirius menarik jubahnya dari belakang. "Jamesy sayang, kau tidak datang latihan quidditch? Katanya mau jadi kapten, kasih contoh yang baik untuk anggota tim lah!"

"James, kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat manusia serigala saja."

"..."

"HAHAHA! _Nice one, Pete_!"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di lapangan quidditch meskipun Peter tidak ikut main dan menonton dari bangku asrama gryffindor.

Biarlah, saat Remus datang, ia akan memperingati Remus bahwa Fenrir bukan orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan pasangan.

...dan mungkin ia akan mengajak Remus berkencan? Ide Sirius boleh juga. Lagipula, ayahnya hanya menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat menikah dan memberikan keturunan, tidak ada larangan untuk memiliki dua atau lebih pasangan.

 **End.**

Terima kasih telah membaca! ILY, guys~ :***

Mata kuliah yang saya incer sangat memuaskan. Cuma satu sih /bhaaks tapi serius, ini benar-benar memuaskan. Makanya saya mau selametan (?) di sini, langsung publish ff baru~

FGRL MANA SUARANYAAAAA?

Krik.

Gaada yah? Oke sorry meracau—but I'm not sorry for making FGRL fic wkwk

Kritik dan saran diterima sepenuh hati~


End file.
